


my sons

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Rain Works, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I only wanted to help the man.” Tubbo sniffled, looking down in shame as he shifted in his place.“Tubs - ““I’m sorry, dad.”Philza’s eyes widened.or, Tubbo gets in trouble, leading Tommy, Wilbur and Techno to also be in trouble, but their father comes in to save the day.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 725
Collections: Anonymous, Secret Santa.





	my sons

**Author's Note:**

> TW - some blood, death mention (not really but it’s there), weapons, near death

Tubbo’s heart pounded in his chest, ragged and hot breaths coming out of his throat as he ran. Snow flew around his feet with each heavy step, leaving deep prints in the freshly fallen flakes. He heard the maniacal laughs behind him, alerting him that his foes were getting closer.

Thieves. He had accidentally witnessed four men rob a chariot full of resources such as iron, gold, weapons and food. Of course, being the nice kid he is, he had tried to help out the man who was getting mugged, only to be chased after by the four culprits.

Tears pricked in his eyes as he ran, fearing the idea of those men catching up to him. He thought of running back home, but he then realized the disadvantages of the fact he and Tommy wouldn’t be able to fight off the four men. Wilbur barely had any fighting skills, while Technoblade had just recently learned how to hold a sword.

Being a five year old child had its perks, but also its drawbacks. Although he was smaller and could easily hide, he could not outrun them. The trees around him sometimes hid him from sight, but the covering of snow on the ground meant he could never truly lose them.

Deep down, he knew he couldn't possibly go back to his house and put his brothers in danger, however, in the heat of the moment, and due to the intense fear he was feeling, his feet brought him there on instinct.

A shiver went up his spine when he heard a distinct sound.

A bell.

The men behind him were ringing a bell. A bell big enough to echo all around him and the forest. He clearly did not feel welcomed and they wanted to make him hear that.

With a cry, he stumbled over a small branch, attempting his best to sprint faster once he balanced himself. He heard the foes get closer to him, as if they were nearly right behind him.

After what seemed like forever, Tubbo saw the forest clear out and open up to where he and his brothers lived along with their father. He pushed his body further, pushed past the pain and fear.

He took a deep breath, still running as fast as he could to arrive at his home, before he finally shouted, “Techno! Wilby! Tommy!”

The bell got louder, more frantic, causing the young boy to cry in terror. He knew that the bell indicated they wished for him to die, it was some sort of secret language the “evil men'' used. Terror fogged his head at the thought of what would happen if they caught up to him.

Finally, the three brothers all came out of the house in a rush. The blond stayed behind the teen with the beanie, watching the action unfold. Technoblade held a small knife, eyes immediately spotting Tubbo running towards the house, followed by four men clothed in black. They wore cloaks, along with a hood and mask to keep their identities hidden.

“Tubbo!” Wilbur shouted, attempting to rush forward to reach for his younger brother, only to be stopped by the pig hybrid. The brunette shot a glance at the oldest in confusion and fear. All three brothers flinched when Tubbo tumbled and fell forward, causing the boy to disappear in a cloud of snow.

One of the four men stopped abruptly, pulling out a distinct object which Technoblade recognized instantly. A bow with an arrow.

Before even Wilbur could rush in and help out Tubbo, the hybrid ran forward and sprinted towards the youngest of the four. He had about a few seconds to get Tubbo out of the spot the man was aiming for. He didn’t know if the culprit had good aim, but that didn’t matter. All he knew was that he needed to save Tubbo.

He was lucky enough that Tubbo made it a good way near their house, as when he got next to his brother and pulled him into his arms, the arrow landed right where the kid was just laying. His red, pinkish eyes shot back, only to see the three other men were barely a few meters close to him.

As a young teenager and having learned some battle skills not too long ago, Technoblade held Tubbo tightly against him and held out his dagger, believing he could fight them off alone. A hint of pure hatred at the foes sparked inside him when he felt the toddler grip at his neck and wrap his legs around him, shuddering like a small leaf.

Instead of launching themselves at the children, the three men stopped in front of the teenager. intensely staring at him. The fourth one came forward as well, standing next to his comrades. It was so sudden when one of them bursted out laughing, until the other three followed suit.

Technoblade only glared at them, holding his little brother tighter against him. Wilbur stayed by the front door, making sure to keep Tommy right next to him in case the toddler could decide to do something stupid.

“Look at ‘em. So small and yet thinkin’ he can take us.” One of them began, eyes squinting as if he had a wide grin across his face. This man held a sword next to his hip, gripping its handle as he stared down at the teenager.

The next one had the bow strapped to his back, simply eyeing the two children who stayed back near the house. The third had pulled out his axe, switching his weight between his two legs, as if he was waiting to finally strike down. The last one held the bell, chuckling as he watched the clear hint of fear inside the hybrid’s pupils.

“Check this one out. He’s got pig ears.” The man with the bell pointed out, causing the three to stare at him intensely.

With a laugh, the man bearing the axe stepped forward, causing the teenager to take a step back, holding out his dagger even more.

“It’s cute for you to believe this lil’ thing can hurt us.” The diamond axe shined as the sunlight reflected over the smooth blade.

“Techno!” Wilbur called out, holding Tommy close to him as he watched the man approach the two brothers.

“Stay back!” Technoblade quickly shouted back, inching backwards to the house as Tubbo continued to shudder into his embrace. He kept his eyes on the men, knowing full well they would strike at him the moment he’d turn his back.

“It’s adorable. Where’re your parents? Lil’ kiddies like y’all need to be supervised. Didn’t your peeps teach you not to mess with other people’s business?”

The pig hybrid only bared his teeth, showing off the two fangs from his lower jaw.

The two men with the diamond weapons stepped forward, pulling them out and staring down at the children with dark eyes. They prepared to strike down, clearly grinning at the idea of spilling blood.

In the moment, Technoblade lowered his weapon and held Tubbo close to him, shielding him from the two threats. The last thing he could do was save his little brother from a possible death. He could hear Wilbur and Tommy scream at him, and he shut his eyes tightly as he made sure his body completely covered Tubbo’s.

Only, the hit never came.

When he opened his eyes and raised his head, he saw the four men had turned back, staring at something. That is when he heard the familiar noises of wings flapping, causing snow to fly around. He looked to the side and saw the familiar man land, his bucket hat covering his eyes from his sight.

Philza lifted his head, eyes shooting daggers at the four men.

“Who the hell is this guy?”

“The hell are you doing near my kids?”

“Dad!” Wilbur shouted in relief, smiling brightly at his father.

With the chance he had, Technoblade got up and rushed back towards the house, keeping Tubbo close to him as he ran. The four men heard the teenager flee and prepared to chase after him before they heard the sound of a sword getting unsheathed from its scabbard.  
When Technoblade arrived next to his two brothers, he quickly gave Tubbo to Wilbur before turning back to rush and help out Phil.

“Go back inside.” The winged man calmly said, holding out his netherite sword towards the threats. His netherite and diamond armor shined in the daylight, giving him a menacing look.

“But, Phil - “

“Go, now.”

Technoblade felt worry seep through him as he watched all the men pull out their weapons, and noticed the guy with the bell had a diamond mace. No fear could be seen in his father’s eyes, only determination and anger.

“I’m gonna need a good reason as to why you were after my sons, gentlemen.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” One of the men spat, tightly holding his axe as he continuously shifted in his spot.

Knowing full well they couldn’t stay here any longer, Technoblade hurriedly pushed his brothers back in the house, ignoring the pleads of Wilbur as he closed the door shut. Once he was sure they were locked inside, he led the three towards a trapdoor near the living room, opening it up and helping them down the stairs. When he was halfway down the stairs, he pulled the trapdoor closed. He gripped a small string hanging right next to the stairs, pulling the carpet to cover up the hidden spot from the threats outside.

After he made sure everything was in place, he headed down the stairs and stared in worry as Wilbur cuddled the two toddlers, attempting to calm them down as he himself was on the verge of tears.

The pig hybrid approached his siblings, sitting next to them and trying his best to fit them all in his embrace.

“Why’d you leave him alone?” Wilbur croaked out, nuzzling into Tubbo’s hair as the small child had fallen asleep due to the intense emotions.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Technoblade replied, and they all could only huddle into each other and wait as the time passed, hoping their father would be alright against all four men.

…

They weren’t sure how long it had been, although the worry still hadn’t left them. The moments proceeding the time they hid underground, they heard the shouts of the men and the weapons clacking each each other. It had probably been half an hour since the silence engulfed them, causing the four to drift in and out of sleep.

It was when they heard heavy footsteps over them that they all jolted awake, fully aware and eyes wide as they looked towards the trapdoor. They stared intensely at the entrance, the three younger boys cuddling closer to their older brother for comfort.

Whoever was upstairs took a few steps forward, before they stopped, seeming to look around. A few seconds passed and the man started walking again, or rather, limped. The pig hybrid frowned when he heard the last footsteps stop right in front of their hiding spot and he reached for his dagger when he heard the mat being dragged off.

“Techno - “

The older boy shushed the brunette, keeping the three of them close as he held out his small weapon, keeping eye contact with the door. All four of them flinched when the trapdoor was pulled open and they prepared themselves for the worse.

Deep down, Technoblade figured it must be Philza, but the thought of the man being one of the thieves caused him to be more aware of what could possibly happen.

From where they were sitting, the intruder was hidden from their sight. Tommy and Tubbo buried their bodies against Wilbur and Technoblade when the first boot came into view, only they all looked at their older brother when he lowered his weapon.

Seeing as the face of the hybrid softened, they looked towards the man coming down the stairs, and their faces lit up when they recognized the pants and wings of the man they all called their father.

“Dad!” Wilbur exclaimed in joy, followed by the two younger boys to beam. Technoblade himself grinned in relief, releasing his hold on his siblings.

Only, their smiles disappeared when they watched Philza nearly trip as he reached the end of the stairs. His netherite sword dropped to the floor, and he let himself fall on his knees, letting out a sigh of pure exhaustion. Blood dripped from his face, right under his hairline. A few cuts were around his face, and a deep wound cut into his side, completely staining his clothes with blood. His left calf was hot with blood, leaving him with a serious limp. The feathers of his wings were ruffled, luckily not having any wounds on them. His netherite armor had scrapes and a few dents, along with a few droplets of blood splattered all around. The netherite sword had the crimson liquid pooling on the blade, dripping on the ground.

The four children got up and rushed to their father, watching in worry as he sat back against the wall, holding onto his side to stop the bleeding. Their eyes could not leave his wounds, fear in their pupils as they watched blood drip.

“Dad - “

“You kids ok?” His raspy voice brought them out of their racing thoughts, all of them looking up at him with fearful eyes. He gave them a tired smile, hoping to bring some form of comfort so their worries would dim. Some blood was smeared next to his mouth, seeming to have been wiped in a hurry during the battle.

“The thieves - “

“They’re gone. We’re safe.” Phil reassured his oldest son, raising his free hand to gently hold his shoulder.

“You’re bleeding.” The hybrid pointed out as he looked back at the injuries, frowning in worry.

“I’ll be fine.”

Wilbur shook his head, having pulled off the netherite boots to make sure his father would be more comfortable. Tubbo reached over and pulled off the hat the man always wore, putting it aside for now.

“Watch the ankle.” Philza hissed between clenched teeth, letting out a breath once the last boot was off.

“Did you dislocate it?” The pink haired teenager asked, staring at the ankle which seemed to cause great pain to his only parent.

“Just sprained it.”

“We need to take off your armor.” Technoblade added, watching as Philza nodded slowly while humming, closing his eyes to hopefully store his energy. His grip on his wound loosened and his breathing slowed down due to the blood loss.

Being as careful as he could, with the help of Wilbur, the two of them pulled off the netherite chest plate, wincing when Phil grit his teeth at the movements. Once they were done, their father’s body noticeably relaxed, finally able to get comfortable without feeling the heavy armor on his back and chest. Luckily, he didn’t wear any netherite pants, which meant they could finally take care of his wounds without worrying about injuring him more.

“I’m sorry you lads have to deal with this.” Phil breathed out, opening his blue eyes to look at his sons, who only eyed him in worry.

“I only wanted to help the man.” Tubbo sniffled, looking down in shame as he shifted in his place.

“Tubs- “

“I’m sorry, dad.”

Philza’s eyes widened.

Never had Tubbo called Phil “dad” before. They had found the child in a box, on the side of the road and decided to take him with them. Tubbo was basically the best friend that was now part of the family. However, Philza had always seen the little “bee boy” as his son, and he knew his three sons also saw him as a little brother.  
Technoblade always called Philza “Phil,” “Philza” or let out a few “dad”s here and there. Wilbur always called Philza “dad,” while Tommy called him both “dad” or simply “Phil.”  
Tubbo had always called Philza by his name, nothing more.

“Tubbo,” The winged man started, leaning towards the small child with wide, yet warm eyes. “you called me ‘dad.’”

The realization of what he had just done struck Tubbo in an instant, and he started to cry. When the three other kids stared at him in surprise, his tears pooled down his face ever more.

“I..I’m sorry. I know I’m not your son, a..and I’ll never be, but..but I always saw you as a..a dad and… and - “

“Tubbo.” Philza cut off the trembling infant, causing him to look up with eyes full of tears. “Do you.. do you want me to be your dad?”

With hopeful stares, the three brothers turned to the small child, anticipating his answer. Since Tommy absolutely adored Tubbo, even if he would not admit it, he wished for nothing more but for the boy to be his brother.

After what seemed like forever, Tubbo let out a slight sob, rubbing at his eyes before looking at Philza once more. With a nod, he mumbled in assent, approaching the man in hopes of being pulled in a warm embrace.

As if his hopes had been heard, the winged man pulled his son in his arms, hugging him tightly as if it was the last thing he was doing. When they pressed against each other, Philza winced, the pressure causing zaps of pain to go through his body.  
When the father noticed the smiles of his sons, he held out an arm and let them all join the hug, wrapping his wings around their bodies to keep them close and warm. Although he was in pain, he smiled, knowing his children were all safe in his arms.

…

Once they ceased their hug and bandaged Philza, all five of them got settled down on the bed in their hideout. On his left, Technoblade had Wilbur cuddled against him, while Tommy and Tubbo were huddled together on his right, already in deep slumber.

“Phil?”

Philza hummed as he turned to the piglin hybrid, finding the brunette asleep.

“What happened to those guys?”

His father looked at the entrance of their hiding spot, seeming thoughtful. After a while, he smiled and pulled his children closer, keeping his wings wrapped around them.

“They’re gone. They won’t bother us again.”

Just before all of this unfolded, Philza had left the four children alone as he went to fetch some things. During that time, Tubbo had thought going for a walk would be fun, until he accidentally meddled with the four thieves robbing the innocent man. Luckily, everything turned out well.

When the man wasn’t around, Technoblade was usually the one in charge. If not him, then Wilbur was the one to take care of things.

Technoblade nodded, cuddling closer to his father and laying his head on his chest, while also being careful as to not hurt his ear.

“Thank you.” After the eventful day, the older child finally closed his eyes, slowly succumbing to the exhaustion. “Dad.”

Philza smiled, keeping his sons close to him as he, too, let out a yawn.

“Love you kids.” Was all he let out before finally sleeping as well.  
In his bag he used to get the resources he needed for the winter, a certain object stayed buried under all the food and minerals. A pig skull for his older son.

**Author's Note:**

> name's Rain! ;D  
> this is for a secret Santa event I’m in! hope the person I’ve gifted this to likes it! :33  
> it’s actually my first time writing MCYT, let alone SBI+Tubbo! hope I did well! :33
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)! ♡


End file.
